Ermynie
by Jennifer Guerin
Summary: Missing Moment de HPSM. Que se passetil lorsque Ron se réveille après avoir été empoisonné ? Que se passeratil entre Hermione et lui après ça ? Trad de Ravensgryff


Tout le monde se souvient de ce moment dans le tome 6 lorsque Hermione, Harry et les Weasley sont au chevet de Ron et qu'on l'entend marmoner "Er-my-nie". J'ai trouvé une histoire sur ce moment que j'adore et je me décide à la partager avec vous. **

* * *

**

**Er-my-nie**

_« Er-my-nie »_ Elle continua à l'entendre encore et encore dans son esprit alors qu'elle s'approchait de l'infirmerie. Harry avait envoyé Dobby la réveiller et la première chose qu'il lui avait dit ce matin fut que Ron était enfin réveillé, qu'il demandait à la voir.

Hermione regarda Harry avec incrédulité. Après tout, elle et Ron ne s'étaient pas parlés depuis des mois. Quatre mois pour être précise. Elle informa Harry de ce fait.

« Hermione, tu sais combien Ron peut être têtu. Il voulait te parler depuis une éternité, mais il était trop fier pour le faire. Je sais qu'il te manque et je sais que tu le sais aussi. »

Hermione ne se soucia pas de l'expression qu'elle vit sur le visage d'Harry. Avait-il entendu Ron marmonné son nom ce jour là ?

« Je pense que tu lui manques, aussi, Hermione. Tu ne penses pas qu'il est temps d'arrêter cette mascarade ? Nous l'avons presque perdu. » dit Harry en chuchotant. « Et si c'était arrivé ? Serais-tu fière de ce que tu fais ? »

Harry avait raison, bien sûr. Hermione avait été malheureuse au cours de ces quatre derniers mois et lorsqu'elle a entendu parler de l'empoisonnement de Ron, elle s'est maudite d'avoir été si stupide.

Et maintenant qu'il était réveillé, Hermione se pressait dans le château vers lui ; elle ne pouvait sortir ces trois syllabes de sa tête : _« Er-my-nie »_

Pourquoi l'appellerait-il elle, spécialement après ne pas lui avoir parlé durant si longtemps ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas appelé cette stupide garce qu'il lui sert de petite amie ? Hermione arriva à l'entrée de l'infirmerie. _Bien, _se dit-elle alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte.

La pièce était d'une propreté digne d'une infirmerie, ce qu'elle était, et sentait les potions magiques. Elle était presque vide, excepté l'un des lits près de la fenêtre qui était occupé. Le ciel commençait tout juste à éclairer le monde. Bien que le soleil ne soit pas tout à fait levé, cela promettait d'être un beau jour, un jour clair et ensoleillé.

Ron se reposait contre deux ou trois oreillers avec un plateau de petit déjeuner sur les genoux. Hermione essayait d'avancer dans la pièce silencieusement, mais une latte grinçante la démasqua. Il leva les yeux de son repas, heureusement entre deux bouchées. Hermione s'arrêta à la porte, qui se referma avec un bruit sourd. Ron sembla un instant abasourdi puis, à la grande joie d'Hermione, un sourire radieux apporta une belle lueur à ses yeux. Son sourire lui avait tellement manqué. Elle abandonna toute retenue, couru à travers la salle et se jeta dans ses bras.

« Oh, Ron ! » souffla-t-elle.

Au début, il ne bougea pas, mais il se reprit rapidement. « Doucement, Hermione, tu es venue finir le travail ? » rie-t-il lorsqu'elle se retira brusquement, mais avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne trop ; il enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et la serra contre lui. « C'est bon, Hermione. Je vais bien maintenant. » Elle réalisa alors qu'elle avait commencé à pleurer sur son épaule et se recula brusquement pour s'essuyer les yeux.

Un silence maladroit plana entre eux.

Finalement, Ron se racla la gorge. « Heu… Hermione » commença-t-il alors que leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. « Je suis désolé. »

« Quoi ! Ron, tu t'es presque fait tué. Qu'est-ce qui te fait... ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire » Ron trouva soudain son repas inachevé fascinant.

« Oh » Hermione ne parla pas durant quelques secondes. _Er-my-nie_. « Ron, moi aussi je suis désolé. Je n'avais aucun droit de t'attaquer de cette façon avec ces canaries. J'étais juste… » Elle s'interrompit, sachant exactement ce qu'elle était censée dire, mais incertaine de la façon dont il le prendrait. Après tout, Ron avait une petite amie.

« Hermione, tu avais le droit. Je l'ai mérité. J'ai été un vrai idiot » murmura Ron. « et j'ai payé pour ça depuis. »

Hermione n'osa pas regarder Ron directement, mais son coeur était sur le point d'exploser. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Laisse tomber, Hermione. Je ne veux pas être avec Lavande. Je ne l'ai jamais voulu. C'est juste qu'à chaque fois que j'essayais de rompre avec elle, elle devenait hystérique. Un peu effrayant, vraiment. »

« Mais, pourquoi tu... je veux dire si tu ne l'as jamais aimé, alors pourquoi ? »

Il rougit et sa peau devint légèrement rose autour des oreilles et sur le cou. « C'était à cause de toi » murmura-t-il.

« Excuses moi ? » cria Hermione. Ron sursauta, faisant tomber le plateau par terre.

« Je veux dire, je me disputais avec Ginny et la dernière chose qu'elle m'ait dite était que tu avais embrassé Viktor. J'étais en colère, et ça, et bien, c'était la goutte d'eau qui a fait débordé le vase. Je voulais te rendre jalouse… je suis désolé. »

Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle retenait son souffle, prête à éxploser, mais ensuite elle soupira de soulagement. « Je suppose que ça a marché » gloussa-t-elle. « J'ai pensé quand tu as dit que tu venais avec moi à la soirée de Slughorn, que cela signifiait quelque chose. Mais vous voir toi et Lavande… »

Ron joua avec sa fourchette et poussa ses oeufs brouillés autour de l'assiette. « Je ne voulais pas vraiment te blesser. »

« Je sais, Ron. Et ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant. » Elle prit sa main dans la sienne. « Je suis contente que tu ailles bien et que nous nous parlions de nouveau. »

Ron lui sourie et acquiesça. Ils restèrent assis en silence une minute.

« As-tu pris ton petit déjeuner ? » demanda-t-il.

_Laissons Ron penser à la nourriture_. « Non, maintenant que tu me le dis. Je suis venue aussitôt que Dobby m'a réveillé. » Et maintenant Hermione remarqua qu'elle avait vraiment faim.

Ron la rapprocha un peu et Hermione se colla à lui. Il lâcha sa main quelques secondes, prit son dernier morceau de bacon et le coupa. « Tu ne vas pas être affamé par ma faute » dit-il et lui tendit un morceau. Elle s'avança, mais alors qu'il étendait son bras un peu plus loin, ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec ses lèvres. Elle lui fit un sourire timide et il sentit son visage chauffé. Ron laissa ses doigts s'attarder quelques instants contre ses lèvres et un doux tremblement s'empara d'elle. Après qu'il lui ait donné plusieurs morceaux de nourriture, il baissa son bras et reprit sa main dana la sienne. Il caressa tendrement son poignet avec son pouce, plongé dans ses pensées.

« Hermione ? »

« Oui, Ron ? »

"When I said I'd go with you to Slughorn's party, it did mean something," he whispered. Hermione squeezed his hand and he squeezed back.

« Quand j'ai dit que j'irais avec toi à la soirée de Slughorn, cela voulait vraiment dire quelque chose, » murmura-t-il. Hermione serra sa main dans la sienne.

_Apparement, _pensa-t-elle, "_Er-my-nie" signifiait quelque chose aussi._


End file.
